Things Are No Longer What They Seem
by Al-497
Summary: AU, Future!Titans. Titans break up, and five years later they are called back to action thanks to an attack on the Earth by an alien nation. Much better summary inside. RobStar, Flinx, BBRae and other pairings. Rated for cussing and future sexual implication. Please R&R, it's probably better than it sounds!


**A/N: This story is set in the future and sort of explores the "what if" factor if the Titans ever broke up, including are favorite ships! Don't worry, all will be well (or will it?) by the end of the story. There will be a lot of twists and turns so please bear with me. So this is the first chapter and it kind of jumps from three different points of view, although all are third person. You'll probably get it whilst reading. **

**And uh so the following is a list of characters who will probably make appearances in the story or at least cameos and so it's mainly for clarification.**

**Characters:**

**Richard "Dick" Grayson- Nightwing (Robin)**

**Victor Stone- Cyborg**

**Garfield Logan- BB**

**Rachel Roth- Raven**

**Kori Anders- Starfire**

**Wally West- KF**

**Hannah Diggano- Fey (Jinx)**

**Roy Harper- Speedy**

**Karen Beecher- Bumblebee**

**Garth Adams- Aqualad**

**Isaiah Crockett- Hotspot**

**Joseph Wilson- Jericho**

**Antonia "Toni" Monetti- Argent**

**Tim Drake- Robin**

**Jason Todd- Red-X**

**Selina Wilson- Catwoman**

**Bruce Wayne- The Batman**

**...Story time!**

* * *

"Attention warriors of Earth: we will not stand down until the Earth and all its wealth is ours. Your people shall break under our whip, your animals shall be hunted, your trees cut. Earth shall be ours.

The Shomans shall reign victorious!"

* * *

Dick Grayson, formerly Robin, currently Nightwing, looked down at the old photograph affectionately. It showed him and his old team, the Teen Titans, before they disbanded. His eyes skimmed over each face. Victor looked strong as always, his dark face set, although a small smile danced upon his lips. His large, robotic arms were wrapped around his two closest friends on the Titans: Kori and Garfield. Garfield was scrawny and his green eyes were glaring up at Victor, although his mouth was screwed up in a lopsided grin. Rachel stood beside him, her hood down. Her violet hair fell to her shoulders, and her face showed no expression, although her eyes were lit up as if she didn't totally hate being there. Dick fought a smile at the thought of Rachel enjoying her time with the Titans.

His eyes drifted over to himself, back when he was Robin. That role was fulfilled by Tim Drake now. Dick had become Nightwing when the Titans disbanded, when he decided to go officially solo. That way the Batman could still have a sidekick, he could just train up a new one. There had been Jason before Tim, but the Joker killed him. Jason had risen from the dead once, but was brought down again. Both Bruce and Dick had heard rumors that maybe it wasn't over. They had heard that Jason was back, and this time he was willing to cooperate with them. But they were just rumors.

He smiled at the photo, then willed himself to look over at her. Her shining, red hair, her odd, little eyebrows, her bright emerald eyes, her slender figure... _her_. The Titans had disbanded due to a falling out Dick and Kori had had years ago. Ten years ago, to be exact.

Dick whistled softly. He had been on his own for ten years. He wondered where the Titans were. Not just the original team, but all of them. Titans East, Hannah, Toni, Isaiah, Joseph... he wondered if he would ever see them again. The only Titans he was still in touch with were Roy and Wally.

Dick sighed and tucked the photo in his jacket pocket. He slicked back his shaggy black hair and straightened his tie. He was sitting in his old room in Wayne Manor getting ready for some party of Bruce's. Selina would be there, as well as Babs. He smirked. Roy would most likely be trying something on her again.

A knock sounded at his door, and he heard Alfred's muffled voice calling him to the party. He gave himself one last glance in the mirror before exiting the room and making his way to the staircase, where Tim, Selina and Bruce would be waiting for him.

* * *

Hannah Diggano ran down the street. She was completely outnumbered by that stupid gang and she had dropped her communicator by accident. Vic was going to kill her. She turned sharply and skidded to a stop in an ally. It was dark and she could see the clouds above her would start raining any moment. A thousand curses ran through her head as she ducked behind a stack of boxes and attempted to catch her breath.

She heard the shouts of the gang members and the thunder of their footsteps as they came near her hiding spot. Her breath hitched as she saw one gesture towards the ally she was in, directing a few men in.

She shrunk back into the brick wall behind her as the men got closer and closer. Her fingers sparked with pink energy. The men stopped moving, and Hannah prayed they would turn and leave. Her eyes closed and her mouth set into a hard line as she waited for them to make their move.

The boxes around her exploded and she was left vulnerable. The men cocked their guns and aimed them at her. Hannah stared fearfully at them.

One man, a man with long black hair tied back into a greasy ponytail, grinned cruelly at her. "Gotcha now, sweetheart. Ain't no way you can take on ten of the strongest gang men out there."

Hannah put her hands on her hips, feigning confidence despite the fear gripping her heart. "And why's that?"

The other man, shorter than the first, snorted. "You're nothing but a small little girl. What can _you _do?"

Hannah's eyes flared. "I'm stronger than half the men in this city. I don't think my size- nor my sex- determines my capability of kicking ass." She snapped her fingers and two hexes slammed into the men, knocking them down. She smirked at them. "I can give you hell," she murmured as another hex went flying towards the men, knocking them unconscious.

Hannah gracefully flipped over their bodies and broke into a sprint, headed towards the base. She could deal with the rest of the gang later when she had help. She skidded to a halt in front of the base and entered the access code. A small scanner popped out of a hidden compartment in the wall and scanned her eyes. The doors slid open and a small elevator appeared in front of her. She made her way in and the doors closed in front of her.

A robotic voice sounded through the elevator. "Which floor?"

"Ops room," Hannah responded, leaning against the steel wall. The elevator shook slightly as it made is ascent. After a few moments it halted and its doors opened. Hannah walked out and into the large living area of the base.

Victor and Toni were arguing over something when Hannah entered, Toni's shrill, posh voice completely covering Victor's angry responses.

"Hey!" Hannah called, standing between them. "What's going on?"

Toni's anger subsided when she saw Hannah, and she crushed her closest friend in a hug. "You're communicator went offline! We were so worried!" She shot a glare at Victor. "At least I was."

Hannah smiled. "I'm fine, I dropped it accidentally." She glanced between her two friends. "What were you arguing about?"

"Victor didn't want to go looking for you," Toni said, her tone harsh.

Victor rolled his eye. "I told her you could take care of yourself, and hey, would you know it? I was right."

Toni snarled. "She could've been hurt!"

Victor crossed his arms. "If she had been I would've known. I have all of your heartbeats and other vitals programmed into my arm. I would know if something happened to any of you, and I would know the moment it happened."

Toni harrumphed and stomped out of the room, her platform boots clicking sharply against the cool metal flooring. Hannah smirked at Victor. "You had better talk to her."

Victor sighed. "I know." He hesitated for a moment, then spoke again. "Hannah, do you think we're going to work out? Toni and I?"

Hannah shrugged. "I would assume so. You two rarely argue, and if you do it's resolved quickly. Besides, it's been like four years" She offered her close friend a small, reassuring smile. "You two will be fine, Vic."

He grinned back at her. "I'm glad we became friends, Hannah."

She nodded in agreement. "It's nice, yeah."

The ops doors slid open and Rachel walked through, her long violet hair pulled back in a messy bun. She was wearing a navy blue hoodie and black jeans. "I'm going to the cafe. Would you like to join me, Hannah?"

Hannah shrugged. "Let me go get some civvies on," she replied, gesturing to her costume. It had developed since her old witches costume. Now, instead of a dress and leggings, she wore a full body spandex suit and purple wristlets and boots. Her bubblegum hair fell in short waves to her shoulders.

Rachel nodded. "I'll wait here."

Hannah left the room and made her way down the long hallway until she reached her room. She entered the access code and the door slid open. She stripped out of her costume and threw it down the laundry chute. She went to her closet and pulled out a deep violet tank top and pulled it on. She also removed a black button up and threw that on over the tank top. She slipped her slender legs into an old pair of ripped jeans and laced up her boots.

She exited her room and locked it behind her then made her way back to the ops room. Rachel's hair was now black and her eyes were dark blue. Hannah glanced at her hand and saw that her right pinkie was now sporting a holographic ring.

Victor handed one to Hannah as she walked by. "Thought you two might want to enjoy your evening at the cafe as Hannah and Rachel, rather than Fey and Raven."

Hannah smiled at him, slipping her own ring on. Her pink hair turned brown and grew longer. Her eyes went from their normal cat-like state to a more round and became a deep green. "Thanks, Vic."

He grinned. "Anytime. And Rae?"

Rachel glanced back at him. "Yes?"

"Gar's coming here tonight."

A lamp behind Rachel exploded. Hannah glanced at Victor. "BB's back?"

Victor snorted. "He's 'The Changeling' now," he said, making quotes in the air with his fingers.

Hannah snickered. "Looks like we both switched it up."

Victor rolled his eye. "At least yours isn't too... dramatic." He sighed. "I haven't seen the little guy in years."

Rachel composed herself. "How do you know he's here?"

Victor shrugged. "Garth and I were training and my communicator went off. He said he's on his way in now."

Rachel inhaled and Hannah smiled warmly at her friend. "The cafe can wait, I think. I'll just make some tea for us here, alright?" She walked to the kitchen and began filling the kettle with water, humming softly to herself.

Rachel nodded slowly and sat down on the couch, dazed. Victor sat beside her. "Rae, keep your emotions in check," he murmured.

"I know. We just... it's been awhile. Why is he coming?"

Victor shrugged. "He said he would explain when he got here."

Rachel grumbled something and removed her holographic ring, turning her features back to her norm. Victor patted her back affectionately. "I need to go talk to Toni," he said, standing.

Rachel smirked slightly. "I felt that," she muttered. "I can feel her now. She's calmed down now, and she feels guilty for yelling. She was just worried."

Victor smiled. "I know. Lemme know when the String Bean arrives." He made his way out of the ops room.

Hannah came back from the kitchen with two steaming mugs of tea. Her own ring was off and her bubblegum features were back. "Are you nervous?"

Rachel nodded. "Imagine if Wally were coming after not seeing each other for four years." Hannah hardened at that comment and Rachel glanced up. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

Hannah forced a smile. "I'm fine. I don't care about it anymore."

A signal rang then and Rachel stiffened. Hannah smiled warmly. "I'll get him," she promised. She stood up and stepped into the elevator. "Ground level, please."

The elevator descended until it came to a halt in front of the front door of the base. The doors slid open and a huge, green man stood in front of Hannah, a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He had shaggy green hair and green eyes. He was taller and very muscular. Hannah smiled. "BB," she greeted.

Garfield entered the elevator. "Didn't Vic tell you I'm The Changeling now?"

Hannah held out her hand. "Fey."

Garfield took it. "Nice to meet you, Fey."

"Feelings mutual, Changeling."

"So..." Garfield mused. "How's Rae?"

"She's well. I think she missed you," Hannah responded.

Garfield's eyes lit up. "Seriously?"

Hannah laughed. "Seriously."

The elevator stopped and its doors opened, revealing the ops room. Garfield whistled. "Very modern. I take it Vic designed it?"

Hannah nodded, stepping out of the elevator. "He and Toni did most of the work."

Garfield's ears perked as he stepped out beside Hannah. "I've heard he and Toni are a bit of an item now."

Hannah nodded. "Yeah, they have been for the past four years."

Garfield smiled. "I'm glad the old Tin Can's doing well."

Someone cleared their throat, and Garfield glanced up. Rachel stood before him, dressed casually in a navy blue sweatshirt and black jeans. Her violet hair was up and her eyes locked with his. His heart stopped for a moment as he regarded the woman he had been in love with for years. "Rae," he breathed.

Rachel took a deep breath. "Hi, Gar."

Hannah smiled. "I'm gonna go find Mal and Joseph and, see what they're up to." She turned, winking at Rachel before exiting the room.

Rachel and Garfield stood like that for a few moments more, neither breaking eye contact nor moving. Rachel was struggling to hold in her emotions as the man that had been on her mind for four years finally stood before her. "Would you like to sit?"

Garfield nodded. "Sitting would be nice."

Rachel gestured to the couch and they both made their way over. Garfield set his bag down as he sat beside her. "So," Rachel murmured. "How have you been?"

Garfield smiled. "I've been good. The Doom Patrol's gotten a lot less strict about me, now that I'm a lot bigger."

Rachel nodded. "You're not as scrawny as I recall you were when we first met."

Garfield shrugged. "Hey, I'm twenty four now. I knew the muscle would come in eventually."

Rachel offered a small smile. "I'm glad you're happy."

Garfield leaned back, his hands behind his head. "I am. And you? How's life been?"

Rachel sighed. "Good. When we formed the New Titans, it was like I had a new home. After being alone for two years after our Titans disbanded, it felt good to belong again."

Garfield looked at her. "What did you do after we disbanded?"

She shrugged. "I tried online school, which was stupid easy, so I quit after a few months. Then I got a job in a library that was joint with a tea shop and rented a small apartment. It wasn't until Vic and Toni contacted me that I actually started doing stuff. When they called me I went to the harbor and started practicing, using my powers to make things move around in the waves. I was a bit rusty, but I've gotten better."

Gar nodded. "I spent a year studying in the Amazon as part of my training, I can phase into a ton more animals now." He smiled at her. "Although the Tyrannosaurus is still my favorite."

Rachel smiled. "Right. So you hungry?"

Garfield chuckled. "Are you kidding?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and gestured for him to follow her to the kitchen. "Find something to eat, I'm going to go get Victor."

Garfield reached out and grabbed her hand. "Wait," he called, pulling her to him. His eyes searched her own. "I'm really, really glad to see you again."

Rachel took a deep breath, forcing her emotions back. She smiled warmly. "So am I."

Garfield leaned down slowly, his hand still holding tight onto hers. He tilted his head and his eyes slipped closed. Rachel's heart thundered in her chest as she, too, tilted her head. She squeezed his hand and took a step forward, closing her eyes. His breath tickled her nose and their faces were mere centimeters apart.

"Boo-yah, how's it going String Bean?" Victor called, entering the room. Garfield and Rachel stepped away from each other, Rachel's eyes downcast and her face a brilliant red.

Garfield laughed. "Tin Can!" he called. Victor and Garfield embraced, clapping each other loudly on the back.

Victor stood back. "Guess you're not so much a string bean anymore."

Garfield grinned. "I bet I can take you on, big guy."

Victor rolled his eye. "You wish."

Toni floated forward, placing her arms around Victor's neck. "Can we save the arguing for later? I'm starving."

* * *

"All hail Empress Koriand'r!" Kori sighed as the familiar words rang in her ears and she made her way out to face her people. Galfore, her k'norfka and most trusted adviser, stood on the balcony already, beaming at her. Her younger brother, Ryand'r, stood beside him, a lopsided grin on his face.

Kori stepped out form behind the curtain and her people cheered. Today was the Festival of X'hal, and her people eagerly awaited her permission to begin the festivities. Her younger brother included.

Kori stepped forward so that her hands could grip the railing and she smiled down at her ecstatic people. The let them cheer for a few moments before raising her hand, signaling silence. "People of Tamaran, today we celebrate the great goddess X'hal and all She does for us! Should we not embark in a ray of festivities in Her honor?" Kori smiled fondly as her people erupted into more cheering. She called for silence again. "So, let today be a day of celebration upon Tamaran! Go and enjoy the day, please." The people cheered and soon disbanded, off to celebrate in their own manner.

Ryand'r tugged at his sisters dress. "Oh, please let me go with the knights!"

Kori smiled. "Of course, Ryan. But you must be back in time to be ready for the palace feast tonight. I simply refuse to deal with all the nobles on my own."

Ryand'r smirked. "I shall see you then, Kori." He lept into the air and flew down towards the knights training grounds.

Galfore smiled at Kori. "Empress, you should also enjoy the festivities."

Kori placed her hand on his shoulder. "I plan to, Galfore. Please, go to your friends and enjoy yourself. I have no need of advice today."

Galfore kissed her cheek softly. "Enjoy yourself, Empress." He turned and walked off the balcony and back through the throne room, his footsteps echoing. Kori sighed and flew upwards, towards her own balcony. She landed in a sitting position on the edge and her head fell into her hands. She had been the Grand Ruler of Tamaran for five years, ever since the Titans disbanded. She had flown home to Tamaran, where Galfore had immediately bestowed the crown and role of Empress unto her.

Soon after, she sent her army out to find her brother, Ryand'r, who had been sent off when the Citadel had attacked. He had been living a plain life amongst gatherers on a small planet in the Vegan system. He joined Koriand'r in Tamaran and when the scholars believe him to be ready, he shall take over the throne.

Koriand'r sighed wistfully. She hoped the day would come soon when Ryand'r was deemed ready. She loved her people dearly, but she did not want to remain on Tamaran. She wanted to explore the universe, maybe visit Earth and say hello to her old friends. Rachel, Victor, Garfield, Hannah, Toni... and yes, even Dick. What happened between them wasn't pretty, and it led to the disbandment of the Teen Titans. Soon, Titans East also disbanded, and the Honorary Titans, apart from Hannah, Toni, Garth, Mal and Joseph got rid of their communicators.

Kori used to call Rachel, but the communications stopped when the emotions ran too high for Rachel to continue. It had been three years now, three years since she had contact with any of her old friends.

She floated up, struggling to stay up due to the sudden gloom that took over her. She heard the whirring of an engine and glanced up, eyes widening in shock as a huge ship came into Tamaran's orbit.

"GALFORE!" she called, flying through the palace searching for him. She found him in the throne room, his face grim.

"Galfore, what is happening? Who is in the ship?"

"The Shomans. They have come to ask for help from us."

"Help for what?" Kori asked.

Galfore shrugged, and gently pushed her behind him. He looked to a knight. "Bring me the prince, now."

The knight saluted and flew from the room. He soon returned with an angry Ryand'r. "What is the meaning of this?" he muttered. Kori glanced at him.

"Someone is here to petition for Tamaran's help."

"They are being escorted here now," Galfore muttered, stepping forward, his arms both in front of Koriand'r and Ryand'r.

Kori stepped under his arm. "Galfore, I must present myself." She offered a reassuring smile. "I shall be fine."

The doors burst open, and a red-skinned being with three eyes stepped in. He wore a striking uniform, adorned with many badges and medals. "I am General Woki of the Shoman empire." He stopped and bowed at the feet of Koriand'r. "Empress Koriand'r," he murmured.

Kori regarded him. "Stand, General Woki."

The man stood at attention, his eyes directed at her. "Empress."

Kori narrowed her eyes. "Why do you come here? What help have you come to beseech from us?"

"We are critically depleted of resources on our home planet, Empress. We are in dire need of labor force as well as natural resources. We hope to take over the planet of Earth. We can enslave their people, and use their trees to make shelters and grow food for our-"

"No," Kori seethed. "You will not attack the Earth."

General Woki faltered. "Empress, they are a worthless people. They argue amongst themselves and are continuously at war with one another. They pollute the air they breathe and the water they drink. They care not for their offspring, nor the future of their offspring. They do not respect the amount of resource they have, why should not we, a people who will respect and cherish the natural treasures of Earth, take them?"

Kori's eyes burned bright green. "The people of Earth are not worthless, General. They are kind and caring. The leaders may not be so, but the people should not be damned because of the mistakes of their leaders. I forbid you from attacking Earth."

The general's eyes flared. "Empress, you seem to forget I did not come to ask your permission."

Kori snarled. "You seem to forget that you are in my throne room."

The general set his jaw. "I can see we will get no help here," he said. He turned to his fleet. "Come, we shall take Earth on our own."

"General!" Kori shouted.

He turned, a bored expression in his eyes. "Yes, Empress?"

Kori took a deep breath, her eyes still glowing. She trembled from the anger within and she exhaled slowly. "If you declare war with Earth, you declare war with Tamaran."

The scholars and advisers gasped. "Empress," one man called, his finger raised.

"Silence," Galfore called. "The Empress knows what she is doing."

General Woki smiled evilly at Kori. "Then I declare war on Tamaran, as well as Earth." He raised his arm and slashed in down in a dramatic flourish. His fleet reacted immediately and began attacking.

Kori flew into the air. "Defend!" she screamed. "Defend!" A knight ran and rang the alarm and soon dozens of knights flooded into the throne room. Kori flew to Ryand'r who was hiding behind the throne.

"Ryand'r!" she shouted over the roar of battle. "With me!"

Ryand'r reached out and gripped her hand and she pulled him up into the air. "Where is Galfore?"

"He ran off to fight!" Ryand'r responded, his voice trembling.

A red beam shot past them, and the general stood below them, a weapon in hand. "Empress," he shouted, smirking.

Koriand'r yelled out in defiance and shot a barrage of starbolts at him, shocking him. He began to run, shooting at her with his weapon. Her eyes were on him and she glowered as she attacked him again.

"EMPRESS!" she turned and saw Galfore running towards her while shouting and pointing. She glanced up and saw a red streak make its way towards her, then a large body in front of her.

She screamed as Galfore's body crumpled in the air and fell to the ground. Ryand'r screamed, as well, burying his face in his sisters robes.

The battle subsided for a moment. Knights stared in awe as their sobbing empress knelt beside her k'norfka. The General walked up, his heels clicking against the marble flooring.

"Empress, I will take my leave now. I hope to see more of you," he murmured. He and his fleet turned and marched from the room.

"Empress, should we go after him?" a knight asked.

Kori held up a hand. "I will alert Earth in time." She stood, her face tear-stained. "Please, a medic is required."

Two men rushed forward and knelt beside Galfore. Ryand'r gripped his sister's hand tightly in his own. The medics began looking over Galfore's body. At the same time, they glanced up at each other. One stood and cleared his throat. "Empress, he- he is dead."

Kori's breath hitched. "No," she whispered, dropping to her knees.

Ryand'r stood shocked beside her, his eyes spilling over with tears. "Galfore..."

"Empress," a knight called. "What shall our plan of action be?"

Her eyes were cold as she stood. "We go to war."

* * *

Dick sat down next to his two closest friends after a long night of dancing with local bachelorettes who hoped to catch the rich son of Bruce Wayne's eyes. Wally smirked at him. "Find your soul mate?"

Dick rolled his eyes, downing his drink. "Grow up, West."

Roy snorted. "Imagine that happening."

Wally leaned back in his chair. "Hate all you want boys. I, personally, had a fantastic time."

Roy grinned. "Who'd you make out with tonight?"

Wally shrugged. "Never got her name. She was a doll in a tight red dress. Blonde hair."

Dick smirked a little. "What was your excuse this time?"

"I had to go help abandoned puppies."

Roy groaned. "Don't tell me that worked!"

Wally laughed and slapped a napkin down on the table. "I got her number!"

Dick shook his head. "Are you actually going to call?"

Wally sighed contentedly. "Nah. I'm just throwing it in the collection. I believe that this is number thirty two from a Wayne function."

Roy grinned. "You, my dear Wally, are a manwhore. A few years down the line, chicks are going to stop digging you."

Wally scoffed. "As if. I don't think there's been one girl to reject me."

Dick snorted. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Wally glanced at him. "No."

"Hannah?" Dick asked, arching his brow at Wally.

Wally flushed. "She doesn't count."

"Why? Because she actually rejected you?" Roy asked.

Dick stared at Wally. "Because she's the only girl he's ever cared about."

Wally glowered at Dick. "What about Kori?"

"What about her?"

"She rejected you."

Dick's jaw set. "I wasn't the one claiming to never have been rejected, Wally. I know Star rejected me."

Roy sighed. "Boys and their woman troubles. I take it you both miss your number ones dearly?"

Dick nodded glumly. "Like you wouldn't believe. It's been five years since she went back to Tamaran and I still think about her every day."

Wally nodded, too. "I feel you. Hannah... she's constantly on my mind. That's why I try so hard, you know? It's like being with someone else takes my mind off of her, just for a bit."

Roy smirked. "This is why I never got involved with a teammate."

Dick glanced at him. "Wise move on your part," he muttered.

"But it's not just Hannah I miss," Wally continued. "Sure, I definitely miss her the most, but I miss all of the other Titans."

"Yeah. I miss them, too."

Roy shrugged. "Maybe I miss the little guys a bit."

Dick rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Roy. You're telling me you don't miss Karen or Garth?"

"Well, sure. But I don't let their absence consume me like you two do. They're out there living their lives, just like I am." He shrugged. "Maybe it's just not as a big deal to me since our disbandment wasn't dramatic, unlike everyone else's."

Wally dropped his head on the table. "I miss how simple it was when we were teenagers. Kick some ass, eat, then hang out with our pals. And a few of us were more than pals, and it was all good, y'know? And now look at us. The last Titans and all we're doing is reminiscing about the good old days instead of making new memories."

Roy raised his glass. "A toast, lads. A toast to new memories!"

Dick smirked as he clinked glasses with Roy and Wally. "I'll drink to that," he murmured, tossing back his drink.

Wally chuckled. "You'll drink to anything, Dick."

* * *

Koriand'r smiled warmly at her brother. "Ryand'r, you are in charge until I return. The advisers will help you."

Ryand'r blinked back more tears. "Kori, please, stay! I don't want to be alone," he sniffled.

She hugged him close. "You are never alone, Ryand'r. I am but a transmission away." She pulled back and slung her duffel bag over her shoulder, a gift from Cyborg back when she lived on Earth. It was green with the Titans symbol embroidered on it.

"I will return shortly," Kori called. "In my absence, Prince Ryand'r shall have rule over you." She flew up into the air and smiled. "May X'hal watch over you," she called before shooting off into the sky.

After an hour or so of flying at a steady pace, she slowed and began to coast. Earth was in sight, it would take only another forty minutes to arrive. She sighed, stretching her body. Her white imperial robes billowed around her. She had left the crown at home for Ryand'r to wear.

She closed her eyes as she drifted closer to Earth, stretching out her arms and slowly dropping. A small smile came to her lips and she squealed. She was very excited to be returning to Earth and to see her old friends. She flipped once in excitement and as she was upside down a terrified scream clawed its way out of her throat.

Thirty or so Shoman warriors floated before her, their weapons pointed at her. Kori's eyes widened and she turned and shot towards the Earth. Each time a weapon was shot, her eyes could see nothing but a brilliant flash of red. She turned and began hurling starbolts at the men, still flying quickly, although backwards this time.

A shot grazed her ribs and she cried out, losing concentration. She began to plummet to the Earth, her eyes slipping shut...

* * *

Dick and Wally stood over the unconscious woman who was currently in the Batcave infirmary. Dick frowned. "Will she be alright?" he asked Alfred, who was busy cleaning needles.

He nodded. "Oh, yes. I believe she will be fine in a mere matter of moments, personally." He set his work down and nodded at Wally. "Master West, perhaps you will come with me to inform Master Wayne of Miss Starfire's arrival."

Wally glanced at Dick then nodded. "Sure, I suppose the old bat will wonder what an alien's doing in his infirmary." He smiled reassuringly at his friend and followed Alfred out.

Dick sighed and sat next to the bed. "Kori," he murmured, brushing back her fiery red hair. She had grown out her bangs and her hair now surrounded her like a lion's mane. He didn't think it was possible, but she'd gotten even more beautiful. White robes spilled around her and was fitted around her bosom. One of her long, tan legs stuck out and Dick couldn't help but admire its sleekness.

She murmured softly, turning her head. Her eyes moved beneath her eyelids and she smacked her lips, wincing. She raised a hand to her head and slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she muttered.

Dick cleared his throat. "K-Kori?"

She turned to face him. "Richard?" she gasped. "What- Why are you here? Where am I?"

"You're in the Batcave, Star. You fell right on top of Wayne Manor—Wally and I brought you to Alfred and he gave you some painkillers."

Kori rubbed her eyes. "I came to deliver a message to the Justice League."

Dick stood and offered his arm to her. She pushed him away and swung her legs over the edge of the infirmary bed. "Where can I speak with them?"

Dick shrugged, obviously hurt by her dismissal. "I suggest talking to Bruce."

"Then you will take me to Bruce?"

Dick nodded. "Yeah. Follow me." He exited the room and then turned sharply, grasping her arm. "Listen, Star, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did and I'm sorry for the way it hurt you, and how it affected the team. I'm sorry for everything and I just want you to know that I never stopped loving you."

Kori stared at him, her eyes wide. "I have had years to think, Richard, and I forgave you long ago." She smiled at him. "I missed you."

Dick smiled back. "I missed you, too, Star."

* * *

Bruce ended the call with the rest of the Justice League members and glanced around, his gaze settling on Kori. "So, these aliens. How strong are they?"

"They are very much the strong," she muttered. "They have a device which shoots red lasers, and they are deadly. Many of my men fell to them." She sniffled as a small tear formed in her left eye. "My k'norfka included."

Dick inhaled sharply. "Star, I'm so sorry," he murmured.

She shook her head and smiled up at him. "It is of no matter, Richard. I thank you for your concern." She turned her attention to Bruce. "I suggest creating an army of Supers. My own troops will join in battle."

Wally shook his head. "The Justice League is the only efficient Super team left."

Roy nodded. "The rest have gone missing."

Bruce held up a hand. "Actually, there's a team of eight heroes back in Barge City."

Dick looked at his adoptive father. "Whose it consist of?"

Bruce went to the keyboard and began typing things in until a database appeared on the screen. "Most of them belonged to the Titans, although there are two names I don't recognize."

"Who are they?" Kori asked.

"The team is led by Cyborg," Wally muttered, looking at the screen.

Dick shrugged. "That doesn't surprise me. He often undermined my decisions as team leader."

"Aqualad's on the team," Roy said.

"As well as Raven, Argent, Herald and Jericho," Kori mused.

"I don't recognize these two: Changeling and Fey," Batman murmured. He looked at the four young adults standing before him. "How about a trip to Barge City?"

* * *

**A/N: Hi. This is a story that sort of came to me idek. So this is set in the future (if you haven't already gathered) and the Titans have split up, blah blah blah. So I have commitment issues and if you've seen any of my other chapter stories you'll see. One of the stories (Welcome to Camp, Titans) will be updated soon and that's the only story (other than this one) that I plan on actually continuing. **

**But there is one thing readers can do which really helps encourage fast writing, and that is reviewing! Honestly the best feeling in the world is waking up to a bunch of reviews, always puts a smile on my face. I appreciate compliments, but I also appreciate cc because there's ALWAYS room for improvement. **

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and please leave me a review!**

**_Al**


End file.
